In recent years it has become more common for animals to be left in the home environment unsupervised as employment equality and the demands of modern living mean that fewer households are occupied during working hours.
Left alone, animals frequently cause damage to their environment through boredom, lack of training or natural exuberance. This is typically not desirable in an environment such as a home.